


AQA Smut Scenes

by astrojoon



Category: AQA Exams, GCSEs - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2020, Bad Poetry, GCSEs, IM DONE WITH LIFE, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by Real Events, Multi, No Smut, Poetry, Quarantine, THEY DONE DID ME BAD, THIS IS SATIRE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrojoon/pseuds/astrojoon
Summary: A bunch of stories taking the mick of poetry and the questions.  Will be studied in 2050.
Relationships: AQA x Educational Trauma
Kudos: 1





	1. i

**AQA SMUT SERIES**   
**a satirical aqa poetry series**

by astrojoon - inspired by @_streamdynamite on twitter

\- do not repost/edit/translate without permission from me -

AQA if you use this, pls pay me <3


	2. STREAM DYNAMITE

Stream Dynamite, they said  
A hundred mil in one day  
Hot 100 number one  
Jungkook best boy.

\- astrojoon

________________

1\. Analyse how the poets use of language within this poem to show their proudness of BTS' achievements. (2 marks)

2\. Jungkook best boy? (10 marks)


End file.
